Rain Province
""Sky covered by cloud paper boats float in water children enjoyed rain." Located in the west of the Akenian Empire, lies the province of the Rain. Considered a dreadful and gloomy region, where only the sad and desperate try to thrive, it is one of the least populated regions of the Empire. The low fertility, constant rain as small presence of minerals make the region economic value low. Its borders and natural defences that lay against the borders with the Fang and Wind country, make the Rain a vital as strategic shield against the Akenian's rivals. History The history of the Rain is foretold by many natives as that there were various clans. These small clans managed to find either somewhat fertile valleys or areas within the region to thrive or manage to trade to sustain themselves. These clans weren't as large or powerful as many clans in other regions of the world. The occasional strife and feuds between clans remained quite small scaled and so it would continue for centuries. Slowly but surely the region did become united underneath the rule of the council of Amegakure. Settlers started to find the city upon an area that wasn't too low on fertility as some rivers and a large nearby lake provided a source for food as recreation. It would become the foundation of Amegakure. Foundation of Amegakure The city of Amegakure begun to grow at a rapid pace. The clans were slowly bound to the trade that the city provided and thus in a more peaceful fashion than most countries did the Rain country unify. The official date isn't certain but many claim that the Council of Amegakure managed to form the country within a year of city's creation. Slowly did the nation start to form itself more into a proper state. Progress was slow as the young state wasn't prosperous or home to many clans that could provide the resources a nation needs to truly prosper. The Rain, however, managed to slowly grow into a sovereign nation that had its own laws and structure. Becoming part of the Empire The first step was the Rain country becoming a part of the Fire Union. This political entity was sparked by the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, who tied various countries that were neighbours of the Fire, to become one political entity. Still upholding a large sense of autonomy, the Rain country would enjoy more economic prosperity. Trade from the Fire, Grass and River started to move into the region. And with the trade, so did the wealth. Protection came from the Fire Union's military, safeguarding the region against its western neighbours. When the Imperial reformation begun, the region had a choice: Either join or peacefully resign from the new state. The answer was simple and short. The Rain would become a province and be loyal to the Akenian Empire. This was likely done because of the prosperity that the Fire Union had brought. Still enjoying some autonomy, the region is now an Imperial province. Social-Political Structure The social-political nature of the province is dominated by Taika clans and factions. There has been for decades an influx of refugees from the Claw country, that has seen to it that the growth of the region started to pick up. Together with a growing popularity for the Way of Fire. However, the dominant faith of the region is still Taishaku's Blessing. Prominent Cities * Amegakure The capital of the province. Amegakure is a city with a lot of industry. Though large and prospering, not everybody shares in the riches that flow in and out of the city. The majority of the populace lives in dense urban areas and there are various slums that are considered dangerous for outsiders. Category:Rain province Category:Empire of Akino Category:Countries Category:Amegakure